


Boredom

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Disgaea (Games), Soul Nomad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gig thought having his own body would make everything better…and it has except now he's bored without Revya around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge (Day 24 is favorite DLC character and I always buy Gig no matter what).

The path of redemption wasn't so bad after all. It gave the Master of Death another chance of life and his own body to boot. No one would be able to tell him what to do now.

When he was in the Onyx Blade, he was restricted by his host Revya. She may have been a girl but she had such a huge willpower that held him back. Whenever he wanted to murder someone, she made sure the power that he loaned to her wouldn't deal the finishing blow. The more he had to restrict himself, the least he likely he was to kill someone when he would get Revya's body in the end.

At the end he ended up sacrificing himself to protect those that were close to him and that damn Goddess allowed him a body. That meant he could do whatever he wanted and the first thing he wanted to do was go search for hot pods.

That's what he did too. While Revya was busy trying to make their world prosper again by helping as many people as possible, Gig turned tail and fled the planet to go search for more delicious hot pods or to go on a killing rampage without anyone trying to stop him.

Gig had destroyed a couple of Netherworlds out of sheer boredom and he honestly didn't care how many people he killed. He might have opened up to one person (maybe two in all honesty) but he still couldn't give a damn about the Netherworld with powerful demons. He had to get stronger since he wasn't at that strength where he could slay a bigger God with one hit with his death scythe. Level grinding did seem to be the only way for him to get stronger.

However the stronger he became, the more jaded he was. It would get to the point where even demons that gave him a challenge would be able to defeat him.

This was apparent when he stopped in another Netherworld. Beating up a bunch of children demons and angels didn't stop him one bit. He might have destroyed the Netherworld right there if the little brat didn't swallow his pride. His sister (despite being an angel to his demon) stepped in and offered him all the tasty foods in the world. Gig wasn't going to pass this offer since that was his other goal when the other one became boring him to continue.

He ended up staying in the Netherworld Castle to continue to pester the demons there. Truth be told, he became more disinterested as time went on. There was nothing to do in the castle since he didn't want to kill these kids who were giving him a delicious meal. If he wiped out this Netherworld, that would be one less place to stop by to demand for food.

The less fighting he did though, the more restless he became. Things weren't fun anymore without his partner and that dumb cow. There was no one who could match his battle prowess…and again his mind wandered to Revya. The more he thought about her, the more his heart started to ache. This is what you would call heartache…and he hated it.

After many weeks in the castle with nothing changing, Gig came up with a new game. He would see what others would do in other Netherworld after he beat the crap out of them. Would they give in and let him kill them effortlessly? Or would they have something that is worth the offer to spare their lives?

The idea was making him impulsive. Unfortunately, this was when a human came by and asked if her comrade was around. This was when the chase game began. The first time Revya was recruited, Gig made it his goal to avoid her. She couldn't even spend 24 hours with him before he jumped Netherworld with no one complaining except her. It would be the same when he was in the Netherworld Academy except they stayed longer when dealing with the demon students. When he was done influencing their speech pattern, he jumped to the prison.

Never would he expect himself to stop after jumping to two big Netherworlds and destroying the rest, but at the end of the day, Gig realized something. He would never be bored if his Soulmate was there for him. The hugs he got after she caught him were not unwanted and he wanted more than that. If only Revya didn't give him stares that made it seem like she wasn't interested, he would top her and have her begging for him…and of course that wouldn't happen when she's on the top and kissing him passionately in the bed while he was trying to gain the momentum.

In the end, he blamed this all on the Old Hag for letting Revya have the leash and the boredom in his heart that allowed her to take advantage of him like this.

"Gig?"

"…What?"

"…Love you…"

"D-Don't say it like that idiot! J-Just go back to what you're doing and be quiet!"

Oh did he wish he could just get bored again and run off to another Netherworld. That wasn't happening anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 1026 words. It was a quick one-shot with Gig and how he jumps from one Netherworld to the next. Not much too really say really. Just three more after this.


End file.
